


221B早餐纪事[翻译]

by Boooooooored1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boooooooored1895/pseuds/Boooooooored1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“不论如何。我的关于兄弟姐妹和妓院的尴尬故事说够了，说说你的。”</p><p>一场早餐期间的“夏洛克式对话”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B早餐纪事[翻译]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breakfast at 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121835) by [AJHall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall). 



> 感谢作者在翻译过程中的诸多帮助！  
> 这篇文章还有译者-T-B-C-参与。

“过去的一个月，迈克罗夫特花了3478镑召妓，”夏洛克说，“还有四便士。为什么有四便士，你认为呢？当然不是增值税。哦，显而易见。”敲击键盘的声音为这句话做了注解。“三方峰会上周在都柏林召开。欧元区。外汇汇兑。”

约翰在躲在《观察家报》——幸运的是它页数充足——后面思考人生。显然他又置身于一个“夏洛克式谈话”之中了。如果有人要求他精确地定义出“夏洛克式谈话”和“与夏洛克的谈话”的区别，其实他是做不到的。不过他知道二者的差距很大——就像是被一贯认为的，天才与疯子之间张裂的沟堑那么大。当然了，他也能说出它们的不同。至少在风从南边来的时候。(注：来自《哈姆雷特》的典故。第二幕中哈姆雷特说：“我只有在吹西北风的时候会发疯。当风从南边吹来的时候我能分清苍蝇（handsaw）和苍鹰（hawk）。”)  
“可怜的家伙，”他说。“希望他们能拿到危险工作津贴。” 

他没有降低报纸的高度，不过依然接收到了那双瞪大的浅色眸子足以烧穿纸张的怒火。他觉得自己应该补充一些解释，但唯一跃入脑海的——很难说清我更愿意上你的哥哥还是上贫化铀——选项A。有些失礼（即使基于他所推测的夏洛克和迈克罗夫特的关系来看）。然后是选项B——过于显然地揭示出，他究竟是把“雄性生物”还是“一切福尔摩斯”当作先天被剥夺了上床资格的存在。

当然，夏洛克或许只是简单地想得到一句针对他演绎推论才能的赞美。要知道，这总是很有可能的。 

如果把思维定位在一场“夏洛克式谈话”，约翰已经凭经验探索出来，最保险的做法是，设法解开最初的逻辑链。所以。资金。迈克罗夫特。性。

好吧，至少有一部分是非常明显的。没有一个神智正常的人会在没有充分的钞票刺激之下和一个卑鄙的控制狂上床。 

不。不是钞票。迈克罗夫特对自己那个小圈子（包括他，“不是安西娅”，以及司机，就约翰知道的而言）以外之人的蔑视决不允许他使用实体的金钱。尤其是在一大堆普罗大众的脏手可能已经触碰过它们后。

也不是信用卡。痕迹太明显了。

“他们用白金预缴卡吗？”他问。 

从报纸屏障的后面他听到了一声短促而刺耳的呼气。也许是消遣。也许是褒扬。也许。

“哑光黑卡，在这种情况下。不那么庸俗。不如说太不庸俗了。”

听起来不太对。夏洛克式谈话中总是巧妙地藏着困惑、恼怒、挫败、轻蔑以及傲慢的漠视。迷惘、伤痛、愤怒则没有存在的余地。不过，在夏洛克说话的间隙，他能联想到这些情绪——几乎。

他把报纸挪低了些。夏洛克的视线越过早餐桌落在他的身上，肆无忌惮地打量。夏洛克的皮肤比平时还要苍白，灰中发青，活像一具溺亡的尸体。

“抱歉，不过这到底只是一则色情流言，还是一个案子？”

“案子？”

约翰让自己的声音听起来夸张地有耐心。“这种肮脏的，而且，坦白说昂贵到就像敲诈的，你的哥哥选择来搞定自己的方式之所以会引起你的兴趣，是因为你是个咨询侦探，而迈克罗夫特遭到勒索，还是因为我是个医生，而这是一个拐弯抹角的途径，接近诸如他过紧的包皮，因为某些原因遇水产生烫觉，以及从顶端泄出的恶臭气味这些问题？或者这只是一个谋略家的途径让我彻底没了胃口，这样你就能偷偷抢走最后一片火腿？”

“所以这想法也让你作呕，对吗？”

这本该只能来自一场“夏洛克式谈话”。约翰咳嗽。

“好吧，呃，我试着打个比方——好吧，我想你大概已经忘记了我的简历里军医这一条。我的意思是——数目庞大的男性伙计，在他们十多岁或者二十出头的年纪——每天都很无聊——也很危险——好吧，这么说吧。曾经诊治拿蓄势待发的手榴弹自慰的病人之后，结果就是你能以相当厚的脸皮对待人类性爱领域的问题。”

“手榴弹？哪里有足够手榴弹的给他——” 

出于烦躁，夏洛克的脸颊上那种死尸般的惨白逐渐褪去，而变成了几乎有些淫亵的淡粉色，似乎在考虑暴力致死和破坏的时候他才能兴奋起来。与性正好相反。

“手榴弹。物资。全是空头支票。最近听说，国防部还在和王室军械署往来他们那些冷冰冰的邮件，关于这个。”约翰顿了顿，“耶稣才知道那些男孩儿们要是发现自己和大把手榴弹一起被困在战场上之后会发生什么。他的整个战斗小组都是用来替他追授奖章的。送走队里的一个，诸如此类的，拯救一打生命。”

“然后他怎么样了？开除军籍（嗨到泄出来）？” （注：开除军籍 dishonourable discharge的字面意义是“不光彩的泄出”）

夏洛克的声音在这几个词上有些含混不清，就像它们蜇伤了他的舌头，又像是他的声带在这个过于明显的双关语前有些退缩。约翰耸肩。

“哦，不。由于自杀式的愚蠢而将某人开除从阿富汗军中开除，这需要非常特殊的情况。不。我治好了他，然后他又回到了现役。他最后也拿到了他的奖章。死后。他死于一场掩护一队伤员从敌军埋伏中撤离的行动。为了在敌军猛烈的炮火之下把一名受伤的军官拖到安全地带，他搭上了自己的命。表彰中特别提到了这一点。”

“那个军官是谁？”夏洛克的声音很轻，就像他已经知道了答案一样——作为夏洛克，几乎必然知道。

“我。”

约翰用那个萨拉替他们买的隔热咖啡壶把他的马克杯加满，合上《观察家报》，退回到他的扶手椅上。

“听着，如果你和迈克罗夫特之间出了什么问题，就跟他说清楚。或者联系安西娅——如果你觉得他被敲诈了。我打赌她早就审查过了。或许还给了他们一张调查表。你是否，或者是否曾经饱受接下来这些情报折磨？你怎么定位你的政治观点？工团主义，无政府主义，马克思列宁主义——不过为什么是现在？为什么和我讨论这个问题？”

夏洛克转向他，他一下就明白了。毫无疑问地，他将会被告知一些许多人曾经探寻却没人真想了解的事。

对于一段关系的诚实答复。

“我想他这么做只是为了证明一些事。为了强调自身的缺憾。我从未想过他真的做了。当他没有什么需要证明的时候。”

“从未想过他会做什么？或从没做过什么？”

夏洛克从桌前起身，然后以引人瞩目的姿势砰地躺倒在沙发上。

“绅士俱乐部。非常圣詹姆斯式的。非常安静。非常谨慎。没有人打算多说些什么。款项已付——这就可以了，先生——用黑卡。它的配套程序是一项专利，由高盛公司开发给盲目的顾客，用于确认款项没有收到跟踪。他带我。迈克罗夫特。当我十七岁的时候。”

约翰试图分析出点什么，却连句完整的话也说不出来。。 

“去——去一家——”

“去一家妓院，是的。”夏洛克的声音听起来尖利而脆弱，就像一块白兰地姜饼。

迈克罗夫特带夏洛克去妓院。帕尔玛尔街北边，皮卡迪利街南边那家。在他十七岁的时候。

迈克罗夫特带夏洛克去妓院。

约翰起身，从桌上的一小堆报纸中间挑出一本杂志，然后一屁股坐在一块地毯上，很容易就能够到夏洛克在沙发外不停摇晃的，就像和他身体余下部分脱节了的手。

“他有没有解释为什么？”斟酌许久，他补了一句。“我的意思是，除了那些显而易见的理由。”应付“夏洛克式谈话”的长久经验告诉他，在字句上留下任何自由发挥的余地，都是极为糟糕的主意。

“通过仪式。据我所知，他觉得既然我在之前没有表现出任何的，自己做些什么的迹象，那么安排一些事情就是他作为兄长的责任了。”

约翰感受到一阵尖锐的刺痛，就像用溃烂的牙齿咀嚼什么似的。他仿佛回到了某个空荡荡的，充满敌意的空间，正在狠狠瞪着一个倚靠着一把过于绷紧的雨伞，说着毋庸置疑特权阶级口音的家伙，以及告诉自己他是明码标价。

他深呼吸了一次。 “听起来令人难以置信地像是维多利亚时期的故事。简直像是一个父亲带着家里的儿子去巴黎。说起来，当我通过了第一次医学考试的时候，哈莉和我在巴黎度了一个长长的周末。她问我敢不敢去一家博物馆——古老的房屋和古老的国家妓院。当然，我低估了哈莉。结果是她被红灯区旁边歌舞杂剧场的女郎迷住了。她问导游的问题我甚至连英语都不能理解，更别说法语了。最后我们的下场是站在街外，没用多久。”他笑了

。“不错的餐桌故事。没有什么能挽回一个人的名誉了，当他参军的态度就像参与一场临时座谈会一样。‘哈，这让我想起来，自己被打发出一家蒙马特尔妓院的原因是——我的姐姐太好色。’”

一阵刺耳的笑声，几乎就在他的左耳上边儿。尽管这并不是什么真正的幽默。他——尽管有些茫然——把夏洛克晃来晃去的手握住。

“不论如何。我的关于兄弟姐妹和妓院的尴尬故事说够了，说说你的。”

夏洛克修长的手指忽然收紧。“大部分我都不太记得了。我甚至都不记得自己有没有——大概没有吧，总的来说。”

“你——呃——逞酒后之勇，还把它做得很过分？”约翰冒险。

夏洛克空着的手在空气中画了一个半圆。不难分析。

想法正确，内容错了。

“这真是难以形容的可怕。尤其是我什么都不能做——除了赶快逃走以外。我在楼上的走廊里完全迷失方向。”即使在这种极端情况下，他听起来仍像是在为自己的方向感抛弃了他而感到耻辱。“我打开一扇门希望能看到紧急出口，走进去却看见两个穿水手服的男孩、一位政客以及一只训练有素的鸬鹚。”

约翰知道他不该问，但仍张了口“哪位政客？”

夏洛克回答了他。

“天哪，太惨了。然后呢？”

“到处都是尖叫，所以我抓住了那只鸬鹚。”

“呃，为什么恰好是鸬鹚？”

“它看上去糟透了”。夏洛克简单地答道。

约翰点点头，用掌心摩挲着夏洛克手腕内侧的光滑皮肤，以细小的，清扫般的动作，就像在安抚一只受惊的小动物。

“最后我找到了出去到街上的路，然后开始往前走。当黎明到来时，我发现自己在格林威治，坐在卡蒂萨克号帆船边上而且正在和那只鸬鹚说话。”

“那只鸬鹚怎么样了，在经历了彻夜未眠和刺激的冒险之后?”

夏洛克挑眉。“挺不错的，据我所知。我最后一次看到它时，它正向下游划向泰晤士河水闸，从喙能看出来它的意志坚定。为什么问这个？”

“因为这个故事中我只关心两个角色的幸福，而我自己能判断你的情况。”约翰被自己语气的冷酷吓了一跳。

不约而同地沉默。

“你躲不过惩罚，你知道的。但是依旧十分感谢你的提议。”夏洛克声音沙哑，几如耳语般。约翰收紧了他们相握的手。

“夏洛克……”

“哦，说真的，别表现的像个白痴，约翰。你目光扫过了餐具柜的抽屉，之后是通向楼梯的门。你昨天把你的左轮放进了餐具柜但又为了打扫把它放到了卧室。无论如何，我无意终结迈克罗夫特那卑鄙的、妄自尊大的存在。妈咪让我发过誓不这么干。反之亦然。”

“明智的想法，我猜。总的来说。大概是的。”他冒险向上瞟了一眼。夏洛克的头又跌回了沙发扶手，他闭着眼，膝盖向上弯曲，长脚趾扣进毛绒靠垫。他的呼吸平稳，苍白的脸色又回来了。约翰放开他的手，拿起杂志退回了他的扶手椅。

周日早上的沉默笼罩了起居室。

“这不是回答，你知道。”夏洛克突然说。

“什么不是？”约翰此时正因为杰伊雷纳对一家的餐馆的严苛评价而不平衡——他再过一百万年也不可能去，就算去了也负担不起，以至于音量远超预计。

“青少年时期的创伤经历。为此参与谈话治疗、为压抑的讨论掏腰包、吸毒直至天光渐明。谈话治疗能够奇妙地提升平淡快乐生活的能力。其实没有任何用处。”

“把这话告诉我的治疗师吧。我早知道了。该死的谁会提供愚蠢的生鱼片作为餐前点心，抓紧时间通读报纸，用切片的生芦笋和豆胶糖装饰餐桌？”

夏洛克想了想。“莫里亚蒂。”

“你觉得他会在奇平索德伯里开一家米其林星级餐厅吗？你不会为此而高兴？”

“很有道理。快车直通伦敦；邻近国家通信总局和皇家住宅；富裕、喝酒成瘾的环境；良好的通信基础设施；一些隐藏在桌面装饰品里的，小心放置的麦克风以及灯具配件就有可能捕捉未来政变的迹象。是的，说来也怪，有利条件远远超过了我的预期。但是我不会改变主意，约翰。即使是为了你。”

似乎光线涌入一般……当然夏洛克能够分析他的一切感受，但是，作为夏洛克，一贯在人际关系的未知海洋中随波逐流（甚至没有一点星光为其导航），毫无疑问地，他陷入了对触礁和沉船的恐慌中。

约翰放下书，走到沙发旁，抓住夏洛克的脚踝并把他的腿晃到地面上。他坐进腾出来的空间，胳膊滑下来环着夏洛克的肩。

“哦，所以这就是全部？这不只是你因为发现你哥哥对性有兴趣而吓坏了？想想看，鉴于他的投资水平，目前为止也许只是拥有控股权的程度。”（注： 原文中控股权controlling interest 字面义为控制的兴趣）

“这确实是迈克罗夫特的风格，对。”夏洛克喃喃道。他半转过身去，“拥抱。人们看上去从不打算停止拥抱。最好不要开始。”

他声音中的犹豫和渴望打破了顾忌所设的最后障碍。约翰伸出手，将夏洛克带倒在自己的环抱之中，紧贴着他的胸腔。他想回到多年前的过去，将那个坐在“卡蒂萨克号”旁边陷入困境的男孩拥入怀中。

“看，”他悄声说道“人们只关心自己的事，直到这开始给别人添麻烦了。在某个界点上人们能满足自己的利益，并开始考虑他人的需求。也许我不是个天才，夏洛克，但是我也不是一个白痴，更不是你哥哥。我才没那么该死的自以为是的想要改变你。你就是你。所以告诉我，底线在哪，并且相信我不会越过它。不过任何你想要的……只要你开口？”

明显的扭动了一下后，夏洛克蜷伏在——真的，没别的词能形容了——他的胸膛。

“头发”他宣布、

“什——哦。”这不是，当然，仿佛这种诱惑从未造访他似的。可能会被允许，即使……

他的手指向下移动，扭动着，轻抚着，将指节深埋入柔软的小卷，倦怠，温柔，漫无目的地在蓝黑色的卷发中挪动。夏洛克靠着他，仿佛没有骨头似的，几乎发出了满意的咕噜声，他双眼迷蒙，连声音都变得柔和起来。

“迈克罗夫特说你就是少数他见过的应该在墓碑上刻上“君子”的人”。他转了转脖子，抬头看向约翰的眼睛，“我希望这不是恭维。”

在所有约翰打算听取其有关墓志铭的建议的人中，迈克罗夫特福尔摩斯几乎是给名单垫底了。迈克罗夫特就是那种如果有人承诺跟随他到天涯海角的话，几乎肯定着手安排这件事的人。

他耸耸肩，类似的困境还出现在当下，如何安排恰好一“抱”的，刚刚将心中像猫的一面展现出来的室友。

“哦，我对没有鸬鹚在这个事件中受伤感到十分满意。如果你想就此事记下什么的话。”  
夏洛克从他的怀抱中挣扎出来坐直，双眼闪烁着亮光，笑得嘴角咧到了耳边。

“晚饭！”他说，好像这是个他刚刚发现的崭新概念。他伸手去拿那本被丢弃的副刊，暴躁地咕哝，他的手在沙发靠垫间伸展开，顺便带出了一个手机（约翰的，它的主人有些恼怒地发现了这点，早餐时问过它在哪儿而夏洛克一直保持沉默）并开始发短信。“我要跟你一块儿出去吃晚餐，就今晚。在奇平索德伯里。”

“呃，自命不凡、索价过高、想法错误哪个词你没能从那篇报道中领会到？”

“自己收集的第一手数据总是最好的，远胜于依靠二手资料。同时，我们还能亲自确认餐馆跟莫里亚蒂有关的可能性。”

“好极了。我们到时候能确认自命不凡、索价过高、想法错误，以及有可能是一个疯狂的犯罪天才的创意这只是我对于晚上出去的想法。但是你仍然纠结于离伦敦有一百多英里和莫名其妙的要提前三个月预定的问题。"

夏洛克挥舞着手机。“个人影响力。迈克罗夫特能轻松地安排一张桌子，一个司机，并且，就此事而言，还能付账单。这是我的提议。”

手机叮地响了一声。夏洛克看了一眼，然后把它递给了约翰。

“最好给我一个令人信服的理由，为什么我得这么做。MH”

夏洛克微笑光彩照人。“约翰，劳驾了。”

他深吸一口气。

“3478.04英镑。”他输入。然后点了发送。


End file.
